neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Omnicons
Transformers: Energon Omnicons were a main group of characters Transformers: Energon series allied with the Autobots. They were opposition of to the Decepticon allied Terrorcons. The Omnicons include: *Arcee - A female Autobot who turns into a motorcycle, voiced by Sharon Alexander. *Signal Flare - Turns into a maser tank, wields an energon buzzsaw. The dish on his arm can scan and duplicate objects, and can absorb ambient energon. The original concept art of Signal Flare from Hasbro had him turning into a Cobra H.I.S.S. tank. *Skyblast (Air Glide) - transforms into a starfighter, wields an Energon spear. Voiced by Michael Dobson. *Strongarm (Blastarm) - transforms into a jeep, wields an Energon axe. Voiced by Scott McNeil He transformers into a Cybertronian truck and wields an energon axe. Figure King Magazine #74, June 2004 Animated series While Omnicons were formerly Autobots and Decepticons, these two sides set aside their differences and left Cybertron with Team Rodimus. The Omnicons eventually began working together to mine Energon, the energy-rich mineral needed to power Transformers and their technology. Invaluable to the Transformers because of their unique ability to handle, shape and process raw energon, which is damaging to normal Transformers, the Omnicons created the Cybertron cities as only they can. There are three distinct body types shared among the Omnicon ranks, but unlike the Terrorcons, each Omnicon possesses an individual mind of his own. Additionally, there is one other Omnicon body-type - that of the unique Omnicon leader, Arcee. Transforming into a motorcycle and wielding an Energon crossbow, she arrived in the middle of Megatron's attack on Cybertron, guiding the Omnicon forces into subduing Unicron's hunger. She was soon frequently partnered with Kicker on the battlefield. Dreamwave Productions In the Transformers: Energon comics the Omnicons had a very different origin. Just as the Energon comic Terrorcons were singular individuals, the Omnicons are four young Autobots who were trained by the Mini-Con Over-Run. They are described as the next stage of Transformer evolution. Unlike the animated series, there were only ever the four Omnicons. Their first major appearance was in Energon #25 where they had been sent to Earth by Optimus Prime. Unfortunately their inexperience antagonized relations with the Earth governments, forcing Prime to send them to Hot Shot for training. He had little success, as the only command they obeyed was his frustrated "get lost!" They did in the Canadian wilderness, and were promptly ambushed and taken prisoner by Snow Cat, hoping to take advantage of their energon manipulation for Scorponok. Only by learning to work together as a team did they escape and eventually defeat Snow Cat. They subsequently appeared locating an underwater energon source with Kicker, but were attacked by Mirage, Sharkticon and Slugslinger, with the Omnicons being taken out. Kicker managed to recharge them enough to drive off their foes. Dreamwave's closure prevented any other tales being told of the Omnicons, but it is known that issue 33 would have had them battiling an even more dangerous foe - Starscream, reborn as an energon phantom. 3H Enterprises There were plans to remold Strongarm into BotCon exclusive figured named Brawn and Roadbuster (homages to Generaton One characters), but these figures were never produced. Fun Publications Omnicons appeared in the text story from Fun Publications called "Force of Habit." This story explained where he was during the events of the Cybertron story. Ultra Magnus was the commander of various Autobot ships sent to other planets in search for the Cyber Planet Keys. He also served as captain of the Iron Hope which was crewed by Bonecrusher, Grimlock, Ironhide, Knock Out, Overcast, Prowl, Quickstrike, RipTide, Skyblast, Smokescreen, Swoop, Wreckage and the Sky Scorcher Mini-Con Team. 2007 Transformers film All of the Omnicon toys were redecoed and released as Target store exclusives for the 2007 Transformers movie. The new colors are designed to look more like a real vehicle would be painted, in keeping with the theme of the movie. References Category:Autobots Category:Omnicons